With the advancement of technology, more and more operational capabilities are presented to the crewmembers who pilot combat helicopters. Two of these capabilities, a helmet-mounted gunsight and night vision goggles, require off-sized and awkward components to hang from the front brim of the crewmember's helmet. Currently, crewmembers are required to attach these components in different and non-consistent ways to their helmet, and, when the gunsight assembly is attached, the helmet visor cannot be used. These discrepancies make it awkward for a crewmember to use both components on the same mission, or, at the very least, require the crewmember to forego use of his visor when using the gunsight.